


Bad Cop

by TaylorSwiftUltimateFan66 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: American Singers RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Cop Fetish, F/F, Groping, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Police, Police Uniforms, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/TaylorSwiftUltimateFan66





	Bad Cop

Selena had always had a couple of major fetishes. One was for women in uniform, specifically policewomen, and the other was for blondes. So she immediately put a flirtatious attitude on when a beautiful blond woman in her mid twenties wearing a police uniform walked up to her. Selena consciously let her eyes run to the officer's breasts, knowing she could say that she was trying to read the woman's badge if she got caught. Officer Taylor Swift, the badge read.

"Young lady, my eyes are up here," Taylor said.  
"What? I was just trying to read your name," Selena said.

The woman gave Selena a look.  
"No, you were staring at my breasts."  
"Ok fine," Selena admitted, running her tongue seductively along her lips, "you're just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

Taylor practically purred for a moment and then spoke in a rough tone.

"Get out of the car, put your hands on the hood," Taylor ordered.

Selena grinned, following her instructions. Taylor roughly patted Selena down, groping Selena's ass in the process.  
"Now turn around," Taylor said.

Selena turned, and Taylor pressed her against the police car, kissing her roughly on the mouth. Taylor began to rub Selena's pink slit through her tight jeans. Selena moaned and Taylor stifled it with a quick rough kiss. Taylor hooked her fingers under Selena's shirt and pulled roughly. Taylor grinned evilly when she saw Selena wasn't wearing a bra.

"You filthy slut," Taylor hissed, her hands finding Selena's small breasts, "do you want me inside of you?"  
Selena nodded.

"Oh yes, please, I need you inside of me," Selena groaned through clenched teeth as Taylor began to suck on the skin of her neck.

Taylor unhooked Selena's jeans and pulled them down. Selena wasn't wearing panties either. Taylor pressed two fingers deep inside of Selena, causing the brunette to moan. Taylor began to rapidly finger-fuck Selena rapidly, and soon the brunette cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking against Taylor as she reached her orgasm. Taylor stifled her cry by pressing their lips together.

"Selena, I want your tongue inside of me."

Taylor opened the door of her car and sprawled with her legs spread. Selena knelt in front of the blond, burying her head between the woman's legs. Selena licked Taylor's bald slit, and then gently bit the flap of skin just above. She began to suck and Taylor moaned. Selena pressed two fingers inside of Taylor at the same time that she ate the woman out. Soon Taylor reached her orgasm, bunching her fingers in Selena's hair and arching her back.


End file.
